Sweet Deadly Desires
by yesietwilight
Summary: bella has lived with her vampire clan for ages, edward lives with her human brothers and her loving mother esme. both gave up on love but life has different plans. will bella keep a promise she made long ago or will she unleash her feelings for edward?


It was a November afternoon in a small town in Virginia. I decided to go hunt in the forest close to our cottage. My sisters, Rosalie and Alice, and my father, Carlisle were packing our things because it was time to move. I was tired of moving, tired of pretending to be human. I needed time to be alone and let loose all the emotions I had inside...

a few seconds later I was jogging farther and farther away from home. I allowed my mind to go back to my human life. The memories were painful but the image of my mother and my father gave me enough humanity to continue with this life. Her sweet innocent smile and the unique but weird way he had to show me he cared...

the strong scent of blood brought me back to reality, and my body reacted to it almost instantly. There were no rational thoughts in my mind, all I wanted was blood, and I was going to get it...I saw her on the ground bleeding, and I couldn't help it. Her blood was sweet and she was too tired to try to escape... I enjoyed the moment but soon her pulse started decreasing. This moment was going to be over soon... wait, not so soon. There was another heart pumping blood, it was close...too close for her own good. I left my first pray there. Alive or not I didn't know, and right now I didn't care. I saw my second pray holding onto a tree, she looked weak but she had what I wanted...

my mouth was full of Vernon in anticipation to the sweet taste of human blood, but what I tasted when I bit her was far away from human blood. It was like acid burning through my body. I let her body fall from my grip and held my throat in a fool attempt to stop the pain. It wasn't like the transformation but it was still very painful.

When I opened my eyes she wasn't there anymore but Alice' scent was everywhere... Carlisle was standing to my right and Rosalie to my left.

- Are you OK?- I wanted him to hate me for what I had done to those two humans, but his compassion was even worst since I didn't deserve it.

-Alice took them to our house, the screams are going to start soon so I should get going but your sisters will stay with you.- and then as an afterthought he added.

- Everything will be alright Bella- and disappeared in the woods

I stood there, still feeling the uncomfortable pain on my throat, but unable to move... Rosalie understanding I needed a silence moment just sat under a tree as silently as possible... the details I overlooked at first were so obvious now.

My body positioned itself in attack form.

- Bella calm down, you can't go after them anymore. You need to gain control, come we'll go get some fresh air- I looked at Alice' worried face. She looked clueless to what had happened here.

-Alice didn't you see it?- I sounded annoyed but I only felt fear, I wasn't used to not know what was close to us, maybe even prepared to attack.

-I saw you attacking them but it was too late, I'm so sorry Bella. I really am- sweet little pixie thought it was her fault, what did I ever do to deserve this family. But that was not what I was talking about.

-"that's not it, the two girls were running from someone, there is something else out here, besides the second girl didn't taste like a human.- Rosalie got up and prepared herself for a fight. We stayed there for a while but there was nothing; I walked home with the girls after searching the area around our cabin a few times.

When we got home both girls were undergoing transformation, Carlisle was standing next to the older one. He looked more troubled than I did.

-Bella, one of the girls... her heart sopped beating already but the other one. - He looked at the girl next to him; her heart was beating too fast for a human...

That night I stayed with the two girls, I felt responsible. I was also worried for the older one. I didn't know what she was but I was afraid she was going to die... I couldn't decide which was better, death or this life.

Three days had gone by and I had stayed with them all along. I felt responsible for them; from now on I was going to be like an older sister if not a mother. Their happiness before mines... my sisters and my father were here now, expecting the girls to wake up soon...

-I see the youngest one waking up soon but beside that nothing else. Since they are here my visions look like a TV with really bad reception. - This was not only bothering Alice but all of us. Who were they? Better said, what were they?

-Is she okay? - The youngest one was awake and she didn't look afraid, just worried.

-hello, my name is Carlisle. I think we should just give the transformation a little longer. But tell us, are you feeling ok? - I could see Carlisle was worried sick, the girls heart was still pumping. This could be dangerous to our family if she survived but getting rid of her was not an option.

-a little ….thirsty. But that's all. - She looked alright with her new life. Like if she had woken up from a comma. Confused but somehow used to everything else.

-Do you remember what happened to you? - Rosalie couldn't hold her curiosity any longer.

-yes of course... we were in the forest, i was reading but then i got lost and Kate came looking for me. She said we couldn't be there because it was too dangerous and that we had to find out way fast. When we found it she said "run as fast as you can, follow the path and I will distract it" I started running but then I fell. I knew that thing was going to kill us. Then she came and saved us- she was pointing at me, looking at me like if I was some kind of angel. I opened my mouth to contradict her, to tell her that I had damned her but Alice interrupted me

-what thing? - come on of course she was talking about me. I was the thing that was after them. But how did the other girl sensed me?

-I couldn't see it. It sounded like a lion, but faster. It rounded us in less than a minute and I know because some branches broke around us but there was nothing...- what the hell? That was not me.

-what the hell?- What the hell? Kate had woken up and her eyes were deep blue... was the red i was expecting?

-Kate you alright!- She moved at full speed towards Kate and hugged her. It reminded me so much of Alice.

-Damn Kendal you stink! - My family and I were shocked by Kate... Carlisle and I stood in front of my sisters just in case. We didn't know what we were dealing with.

- Well you don't smell good yourself either! - answered Kendal crossing her arms.

-I think its time to make proper presentations- said my father taking one step closer to the girls...


End file.
